Dragon Ball GT: The Next Generation
Dragon Ball GT: The Next Generation 'is a story following the events of Dragon Ball GT. The forgotten son of Turles has been frozen in time on Planet Frieza for more than 100 years. Now he has awoken from his sleep, and embarks on a new adventure that could shape the universe.... 'Name (Side Section) I decided to call this fanon Dragon Ball GT: The Next Generation, for two reasons; first off, I thought it sounded good. Second, I couldn't think of anything else. I mean, I could have named it Dragon Ball AF, or something, but thats been done before and I was looking for something original (unless someone on the wiki already has this name for a fanon and I didn't see it). 'Time Period (Side Section)' Dragon Ball GT: The Next Generation takes place 100 years after Dragon Ball GT, the exact time of the show's final episode. 'Story (Main Section)' :::::: Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Saiyan! Encounter with a Demon! One hundred years have passed since the legendary Son Goku left with Shenron for special training. His descendants have grown in strength, specifically Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr, to protect the Earth. But somewhere else in the universe, laid the abandoned Planet Frieza. In one of the complexes, once owned by the Planet Trade Organization, was a warrior of immense strength. He floated helplessly in an energy field, which glowed with red, green, and purple light, caused by power fluxuations. Ever since he was forced into a void which kept him from aging, the unknown warrior kept on growing stronging with no effort at all. He was special, in ways one would understand later. Then without any warning, he awoke. His eyes opened instantly, looking around confused and a bit dazzed. He hovered down onto the ground, his feet making a silent noise as they impacted on the surface. He glanced at a dusty screen, with a large crack going arcoss it. The Saiyan walked carefully over to it, then pressed a few buttons on the screen's control panet to activate the machine. The object's functions seemed familiar to him. Once active, the screen showed a profile on... himself? An entire biography, power reading, and more information about him was displayed. According to the profile, his name was... not yet recorded. The Saiyan would remain a complete mystery, except for his life's story. Long ago, Turles, while working for Frieza, had a baby boy with a women he didn't even love, so he could have someone to carry on his legacy. Throughout his childhood, Turles' son trained extremely hard, to live up to his father's expectations. Once entering adolescence, Turles now would leave the Cold family's rule to go and plant a Tree of Might on Earth. He was left behind while sleeping one night, but during his rest, the Saiyan's power exploded for reasons unexplainable. A void forged from time and space engulfed his body, and, at the same moment, kept other's away by simply making their brain make them think to turn the other way. Now no one knew of his existence. There was really nothing to tell about him up to this point. He walked over to the door, where, all of a sudden, dark smoke began to fill the hall. He was, in a way, taken into it. When it cleared, the boy was in the demon realm, where ghouls and goblins lurked, causing misery at every corner. Orange skies, an rocky landscape made the place more dreary and full of evil. "What the heck is going on here? Where am I?... Who am I?", he asked himself out loud. He just didn't know what to do exacty; no name, little info on him. The only thing which stood out was his power level. It ws higher than anything the universe has ever seen, even stronger than that of Goku, it seemed. Then something came to him. It looked like Demon King Dabura, but some how in his mind, the saiyan knew he was indeed dead, killed long ago. Man, nothing makes any sense right now, thought the Saiyan. "I'm not Dabura. I'm simply one of his relatives. But I'll cut to the chase; I have brought you here for one reason. Your strength. None of my most elite minions could match it, and since you are prime for the taking, I thought maybe you'd like a chance to be the greatest there is. What do you say?" He rumaged through his thoughts for a moment. "No thanks. I can tell your not..... uhh... one of the good guys" "Oh come on. You come from a line of ruthless warriors. They were just like me. So why shouldn't you?", the demon asked curiously. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem like me to act that way. I guess you could say I'm different from other saiyans then." "You are, aren't you. I had a feeling you were. I only wanted to know if, you knew that." "So let me guess. Since I won't join you to gain control of the universe", the saiyan concluded, "I'm gonna have to fight my way out of here... if there is one." "Quiet correct you are, boy, but before this is all said and done, you should know the name of the ultimate being.", the demon stated, obviously referring to himself, "My name is Dough!" The Saiyan giggled a little. "Whats so funny!?", asked the demon angrily. "Nothing. It's just that your name is Dough. I mean come on. What? Am I gonna flatten you out, put you in the oven, and bake a pizza for myself? No one will ever take you seriously with a title like that." "Alright then! Let me show you how strong I really am!" Dough ran at incredible speeds to meet the Saiyan with a flying fist to the jaw. He staggered backwards, with blood now dripping from his lip. But when the Saiyan opened his eyes from the attack, he honestly hadn't taken any real damage. On it's way, although, was Dough, with a combination of kicks and punches. He dodged swiftly, then retaliated with a knee to the demon's stomach. Blood spat from Dough's mouth as great pain surged through out his body. The Saiyan kept it coming, now realizing Dough wasn't a threat. Four whole jabs connected to Dough's left leg, breaking it instantly. "Yeah, this is what happens when a fighter gets cocky.", the Saiyan said. Dough waved his right arm, creating the dark smoke which brought him here. In the blink of an eye, he was right back where he had started. "Ok, that was weird." The Saiyan walked outside onto a landing platform. A spacepod was already in place, but it looked like it hadn't been used in years. He decided to use the ship anyways as it was the only one on the platform. The Saiyan hit the launch button, and the engine roared to life. Within a few seconds, he was off. "Huh, where should I go?", he asked himself while flying through the stars and planets. He then recalled the control panel for the pod. It had a screen, showing it's last trajectory. "Earth... sounds good to me. Thats where my father went, anyway." The Saiyan went light speed. A brand new life awaited. Category:Fan Fiction